5G, the next telecommunications standard, will likely use the signal modulation format known as orthogonal frequency divisional multiplexing (OFDM). The new radio access technologies (NR), on which the 5G radio access will be built, will provide networks that support multiple numerologies. Numerology refers to the particular parameters that are selected for performing a given OFDM communication including, for example, subcarrier spacing, symbol duration, cyclic prefix and resource block size. The simultaneous usage of multiple numerologies will allow the NR networks to communicate at higher data rates and lower latencies than is presently possible. However, mobile devices are expected to vary in their capabilities in accommodating the different numerologies offered by a given network. For example, a particular mobile device may be able to handle only one or a few of the numerologies offered by a network on which it is camped. Initial access refers to the process that occurs between the time when a mobile device is first powered on (or first arrives within the coverage range of a network cell) and when it begins transmitting/receiving user data to/from the cell. The inventions disclosed herein relate to efficiently selecting one or more appropriate numerologies for performing the initial access communication in a network environment that supports multiple numerologies.